Bezsenność Amelii Pond
by lady birrd
Summary: Nocą w TARDIS jest zupełnie inaczej niż za dnia. Amy Pond i Doktor snują nocne rozważania.


**Throw your dreams into space like a kite, and you do not know what it will bring back: a new life, a new friend, a new love, a new country. **  
**~ Anais Nin**

Amelia Jessica Pond uwielbia TARDIS nocą. Wehikuł czasu wydaje takie cudowne, uspokajające dźwięki. Właściwie, ciężko jest stwierdzić, kiedy właściwie jest noc. Gdy niebieska budka spokojnie dryfuje w kosmosie, cały czas jest ciemno. No, może oprócz momentu gdy przelatują obok Słońca.  
Ale atmosfera wewnątrz zawsze jest jakaś inna nocą. Jakby rozbijanie się po Ziemi i wszechświecie zarezerwowane było tylko na tę porę dnia, gdy jest jasno. Chociaż zło podobno nie śpi, te spokojne momenty na TARDIS można zaliczyć do cudów świata.  
Amy Pond bardzo lubi TARDIS nocą. O ile bardziej różni się ona od jej ponurej sypialni w Leadworth! Zero pęknięć na ścianie, strasznych cieni, przesuwających się po meblach i tej cichej, prawie martwej atmosfery.  
W niebieskiej budce policyjnej, większej wewnątrz, nocą można usiąść w jednym z licznych pokoi i obserwować nocne niebo. Usiane gwiazdami, zielonym, dziwnym pyłem, wyglądającym jak efemeryczny wąż, sunący po granatowym firmamencie i tysiącem innych rzeczy.  
TARDIS wydaje z siebie cichy pomruk. Nie zwyczajowy charkot, zwiastujący pojawienie się tysiąc lat w przeszłości lub przyszłości. To raczej oddech uśpionej maszyny, która odpoczywa razem ze swoim właścicielem.  
Chociaż Doktor rzadko kiedy śpi.

* * *

Amy przetarła zaspane oczy i przechyliła się przez metalową barierkę. Doktor stał przy konsoli i wciskał przyciski. Te, które robiły mniej hałasu, bo pod jego palcami słychać było tylko ciche kliknięcia i odgłos, jakby ktoś spuszczał parę z ogromnego kotła. Zero zgrzytów, pisków i wycia.  
— Doktorze, czemu nie śpisz? Jest – tu Amy zerknęła na zegarek na ręku. Na Ziemi, a dokładniej w Wielkiej Brytanii, była teraz trzecia w nocy – jest strasznie późno.  
— Amy Pond, dziewczyna, która wstaje w nocy, by odwiedzić Doktora. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się beztrosko. – Nie lubię snu. Mam wrażenie, że gdy zamknę oczy, umknie mi coś istotnego. Lub wydarzy się coś niebezpiecznego. Lepiej być przygotowanym.  
— Tak, jak nie będziesz spał to zemdlejesz. A ja cię nie będę holować. – Amy ziewnęła i westchnęła cierpiętniczo. – Nie mogę spać.  
— To przywara podróżników w czasie – odparł Doktor, wpatrując się w migający obraz na ekranie. – Zmiana strefy czasowej, czasami nawet jej brak w pewnych miejscach, dodatkowo zakłócenie fal mózgowych poprzez…  
— Zrobię sobie kawę – przerwała mu Pond. – Mamy w ogóle ekspres?  
— Tamtym korytarzem, prosto, drugie drzwi po prawej. Może trzecie? Dawno nie byłem w kuchni.  
Amy przewróciła oczami i powlokła się na dół. Po chwili Doktor usłyszał jej cichy krzyk. Drgnął, ale zaraz potem poleciała taka wiązanka o jaką nawet by tego rudzielca nie podejrzewał.  
— SCHODY?!  
— Ach, wybacz, to piwnica! – Zachichotał do konsoli. – Trzymam tam dżemy.  
— Nazywasz to dżemami? To… to świeci!  
— Czyli jednak drzwi dalej. Wybacz!  
Usłyszał tylko mamrotanie, a potem cichy szum ekspresu. Nacisnął jeszcze parę guzików i TARDIS wydała z siebie ciche westchnienie, po czym nieustający szum umilkł. Doktor poklepał konsolę.  
— Dobranoc, seksowna bestio.  
Amy wróciła z dwoma parującymi kubkami. Ziewnęła i postawiła je na wolnym miejscu przy konsoli.  
— Nawet nie próbuj nią pluć – zastrzegła. – Może i w połowie śpię, ale kawę robię doskonałą.  
Usiadła na czymś, co przypominało poskręcany metal, a zapewne było taboretem i zawinęła się w koc. To był jej ulubiony koc, ciemnoniebieski w wyszywane, złote gwiazdy. Już nawet nie słuchała narzekań Doktora, że gwiazdy wcale tak nie wyglądają.  
— Co cię trapi, Amelio Pond? – spytał Doktor, biorąc kubek do ręki. Upił łyk, skrzywił się niemiłosiernie, ale kawy nie wypluł.  
— Bezsenność – odparła. – A teraz piję kawę, która na pewno mi pomoże.  
— To nie jest bezsenność. – Doktor przyjrzał jej się. Chciała wytrzymać spojrzenie tych mądrych i smutnych oczu, ale nie dała rady. Opuściła wzrok na swoje kapcie. – Nie przyszłabyś do mnie z powodu zwykłej bezsenności, prawda?  
Amy potrząsnęła głową, a ogniście rude włosy zafalowały.  
— Mam koszmary, Doktorze.  
Doktor uśmiechnął się, a Amy spiorunowała go wzrokiem.  
— To nie jest śmieszne!  
— Amy, przecież każdy ma koszmary. Powinnaś zamiast kawy wypić mleko. Znam planetę zrobioną z mleka! Lećmy tam i…  
— To nie są zwykłe koszmary! – przerwała mu poirytowana. – Ze wszystkich ludzi akurat ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że twoja Amelia Pond nie ma koszmarów o potworach w szafie, potworach pod łóżkiem czy o innych potworach! – Wzięła głęboki wdech. – To koszmar o przygodzie, która mogła mnie ominąć.  
Uśmiech powoli spełzł z twarzy Doktora i spojrzał na nią z tym wiecznym smutkiem, ukrytym za fasadą, którą tak metodycznie tworzył. Szalonego mężczyzny z budką.  
Amy odstawiła powoli kubek i szczelniej opatuliła się kocem.  
— Każdej nocy śnię o sobie jako o małej Amelii Pond, siedzącej na walizce w chłodny poranek i czekającej aż pojawi się przed nią niebieska budka. Budka się nie pojawia, więc wstaję i odchodzę do domu, a serce rozdziera mi bezgraniczny smutek. Do tego momentu wszystko jest tak jak było w rzeczywistości…  
— Amy. – Doktor spojrzał na nią z bólem.  
— Nie przerywaj mi, Doktorze. – Łypnęła na niego. – Oczywiście, jestem rozczarowana, ale wracam do swojego życia. I tak mija dwanaście lat, a potem kolejny rok i wiem, że coś nie pasuje. To nie tyle miałam czekać. Powoli zapominam o Obdartym Doktorze, jedyne, co mi o nim przypomina to rysunki i własnoręcznie zrobiona TARDIS. Wychodzę za Rory'ego, zakładamy rodzinę. W lustrze widzę pojawiające się na mojej twarzy zmarszczki. Z paniką wyglądam za okno, jednak niebieskiej budki tam nie ma. A pęknięcie na ścianie. – Amy przełknęła ślinę. – Poszerza się, głosy są coraz donośniejsze, wołają mnie… I już wiem, że za tym pęknięciem jest moja śmierć. Nie widzę jej, ale słyszę jak jej kościste palce chroboczą po ścianie. Z każdym dniem coraz głośniej. – Głos jej zadrżał. – A potem rude włosy stają się białe. Nogi odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa, czuję jak starość sprawia, że moje ciało gnije i umiera. I gdy wiem, że to koniec, że zaraz umrę, słyszę charkot TARDIS. Wyglądam za okno i… Widzę ciebie, Doktorze. – Spojrzała na niego załzawionymi oczyma. – Tak młody jak zawsze, patrzący na mnie ze współczuciem i smutkiem. Wyciągasz rękę, a ja chcę do ciebie iść. Ale wtedy to pęknięcie… słyszę chrobotanie kości i coś dotyka mojego ramienia. Odwracam się i… i wtedy się budzę.  
Amy zaczęła cicho szlochać i kołysać się w przód i w tył. Doktor zaczął szeptać uspokajająco i przytulił ją. Pond wtuliła się w niego, jak zawsze. Bardzo lubiła przytulać Doktora. Nie było w tym nic romantycznego. Po prostu czuła się bezpieczna w ramionach tej dziewięćsetletniej istoty. Jakby nic we wszechświecie nie było w stanie jej skrzywdzić. Lekko szorstki materiał tweedowej marynarki i zapach Doktora (paluszki rybne i sos waniliowy, a także zapach czegoś metalowego), sprawiły, że Amy uspokoiła się i westchnęła cicho w jego ramię.  
— Amelio Pond, przysparzasz tyle trosk staremu Doktorowi – mruknął w jej włosy. Poczuł jak Amy uśmiecha się lekko. Odsunęła się od niego i przetarła zaczerwienione oczy.  
— Przywara podróżników w czasie – przedrzeźniła go. Roześmiali się. – Doktorze?  
— Mhm?  
— Czemu we wszechświecie nie może być tak spokojnie jak teraz w TARDIS? Czemu istoty z innych planet nie mogą siedzieć na tych swoich planetach, a Ziemię zostawić w spokoju?  
Doktor zachichotał.  
— A jaki sens miałoby wtedy podróżowanie, Amy? Oczywiście, podróż dla samej podróży. Ale czy to ciekawe? Nie! To nudne. Zero biegania, zero adrenaliny. Nic!  
Pond potrząsnęła głową z lekkim uśmiechem.  
— Tylko dla ciebie spokój mógłby oznaczać nudę. – Rozejrzała się po pokoju kontrolnym. – Ale tu jest tak przyjemnie.  
— Tak, jak jest się do kogo odezwać – mruknął Doktor. – Gdy jest się samemu, cisza w TARDIS jest niemal niebezpieczna. – Oparł się o konsolę i spojrzał w sufit. – To też przywara podróżników w czasie.  
— Co takiego?  
Doktor spojrzał na nią.  
— Samotność. Wszystkie moje asystentki w pewnym sensie też były samotne. I to ta samotność musiała krzyżować nasze drogi. – Przed oczami mignęła mu Rose. Rose, pozbawiona ojca, która wiodła nudne życie, pracując w sklepie odzieżowym. Martha, lekarka, która tak naprawdę prawie nie zaznała życia, dopóki jej szpital nie znalazł się na księżycu. Donna, żyjąca z marudzącą matką i dziadkiem, który też był w pewnym sensie samotny i miał swoje wzgórze i teleskop. A teraz Amy. Amelia Pond, samotne dziecko, mające tylko ciotkę i pęknięcie w ścianie, które od dawna ją przerażało.  
— Nie lubisz samotności, prawda? Bo niektórzy ją lubią – powiedziała Amy, patrząc na niego ze współczuciem.  
— Nie cierpię jej. Nie ma się przed kim popisać, do kogo odezwać. Nie ma kogo ratować z tarapatów. – Uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona odwzajemniła uśmiech. – Jestem ostatnim ze swojego gatunku. Dlatego znajduję wszystkie istoty tak fascynującymi. A najbardziej to chyba ludzi. Tak, wy ludzie jesteście niesamowici. Wasze emocje, sny, uczucia… Fascynujące.  
Amy opatuliła się kocem i oparła o jego ramię.  
— Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić jak to jest być ostatnim ze swojego gatunku.  
— Ciężko. Starasz się nie umrzeć, a tu bam! Nie wychodzi ci, i to aż dziesięć razy! – Roześmiał się. – Dlatego tak bardzo chcę, by ludzie zaczęli cenić swoje życia.  
Amy ziewnęła.  
— To będzie jeszcze trudniejsze niż skłonienie Daleka, by jednak zaprzestał eksterminacji.  
— Doskonałe porównanie! – Doktor klasnął w dłonie. – Zasypiasz już? Nie będę cię niósł do łóżka, trochę przybrałaś na wadze.  
— Spadaj – mruknęła, ale bez złości. – A ty, Doktorze? Sypiasz? Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żebyś spał. Cały czas kręcisz się przy tej konsoli.  
— Mówiłem ci, że nie przepadam za snem.  
— Tak, ale chyba nawet Władcy Czasu śpią, prawda? A sny? Śnisz?  
Wzrok Doktora zrobił się nieobecny. Czy śnił? Oczywiście, że śnił. Śnił o Gallifrey, pomarańczowym niebie, smukłych budowlach. O majestatycznie sunących Władcach Czasu, których umysły skrywały wszelkie tajemnice wszechświata. Śnił o przedziwnych istotach i o tym, że współpracują ze sobą. O odległych galaktykach, tak pięknych, jakimi je widział Van Gogh.  
I tylko czasem Doktor śnił o Wielkiej Wojnie. Wojnie, do której nawet ta ziemska nie miała porównania. Słyszał krzyki swoich pobratymców, skrzeczenie Daleków, a potem była ciemność, jakby cały wszechświat zapadł się w sobie.  
— Doktorze?  
Zamrugał i spojrzał na Amy. W jej oczach na chwilę błysnęło zrozumienie.  
— Tak, Amy, śnię czasem. Ale nie są to przyjemne sny. Jeżeli ktoś żyje prawie tysiąc lat, jego sny mogą być albo przepiękne, albo przerażające.  
Wtuliła się w niego, pragnąc dodać mu otuchy. Samotny Doktor i jego asystentka. Przez tyle lat najsmutniejszy duet czasów.  
— O, jeżeli nie możesz spać, znam doskonały sposób, by ci pomóc! – Doktor wstał tak szybko, że Pond prawie poleciała na podłogę. – No, wstawaj!  
— Przestań mnie poganiać, teraz powinnam spać, a nie biegać – marudziła. Wstała powoli i opatuliła się kocem, a potem pomaszerowała za nim, zabierając po drodze dwa kubki. Doktor prawie nie wypił swojej kawy.

W TARDIS było tyle pokoi, że Amy bała się otwierać drzwi, żeby przypadkiem nie wessał jej jakiś inny wymiar. Wiedziała, gdzie jest basen i pokój przypominający salon gier i to jej wystarczyło.  
Pomieszczenie, do którego zaprowadził ją Doktor, przebijało jednak basen, a nawet tardisową bibliotekę. Przebijało nawet planetarium Tussaud, w którym była dawno temu z ciotką.  
Sufit pomieszczenia wyglądał niczym oszklony dach w kształcie kopuły. Całe pomieszczenie wyglądało jak zrobione ze szkła, co sprawiało, że Amy widziała gwiazdy pod sobą, po bokach i u góry.  
— To moje małe planetarium – wyjaśnił Doktor. – Lepiej wszystko widać tu niż na tym małym ekraniku.  
Amy weszła powoli do pomieszczenia, czując się, jakby chodziła w kosmosie. Otaczały ją konstelacje i miriady świateł. Czuła się taka malutka wobec majestatu wszechświata. Westchnęła cicho.  
— Widziałam już tyle rzeczy, a cały czas nie mogę wyjść z podziwu, że kosmos może mnie zaskoczyć.  
Doktor uśmiechnął się szeroko, jakby to jemu powiedziała ten komplement.  
— Dlatego podróżujemy, Amelio Pond. Takie widoki pozwalają nam uciec od naszych koszmarów. A teraz słuchaj. – Odwrócił się i nacisnął jakiś guzik. Pokój wypełnił smutny, ale piękny dźwięk. Brzmiał trochę jak zawodzenie wieloryba, tyle że był głośniejszy i piękniejszy. Rozbrzmiewał, by potem stopniowo cichnąć. Odbijał się echem, a potem rozbrzmiewał na nowo, nakładając się na siebie.  
Amy poczuła, że robi się senna, a jednocześnie ów dźwięk wywołał u niej ogromną falę wzruszenia.  
— Co to takiego?  
— Mijamy planetę Sondicus – wyjaśnił Doktor. – Rosną na niej drzewa, ogromne, prawie na osiem metrów wysokości. Ich korzenie pobierają dźwięk z planety, a potem uwalniają go przez liście. Życie na tej planecie jest niemożliwe, bo równałoby się z wiecznym snem, a w konsekwencji śmiercią głodową lub odwodnieniem. Ale to ponoć najpiękniejszy dźwięk na świecie.  
Amy zachwiała się na nogach i poczuła jak Doktor łapie ją w pasie. Jej powieki stały się nagle bardzo ciężkie.  
— Pond, jesteś jak duże dziecko – usłyszała jakby przez mgłę i poczuła, że Doktor całuje ją w czoło. – Czas spać, Amelio, jutro czeka nas nowa przygoda.  
I zaniósł ją do łóżka. Gdy poczuła miękkość łóżka od razu zasnęła. I tym razem nie śniła już o szczelinach, zagubionym Doktorze i czekaniu.  
Śniła o ośmiometrowych drzewach, Rorym i o przygodzie. Niesamowitej przygodzie Amelii Pond.

Fin.


End file.
